


Christmas Songs

by TheOfficialKai517



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Christmas, Gen, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: A Christmas morning with the Song twins.
Relationships: Linh Song & Tam Song
Kudos: 18





	Christmas Songs

**Author's Note:**

> The twins are about six here. I had a lot of fun writing them, writing some softer Tam and excited little Linh...

It was still dark outside when Linh woke up on Christmas morning, icy blue eyes wide and alert. She sat up in her bed, listening intently as festive instrumentals floated through the hallways of Choralmere and into her ears. She grinned to herself before standing up and heading downstairs, to where their tree was set up.

But nothing was set up under the tree.

Linh's smile fell. Her parents had forgotten. _Again._ Though she was only six, she could remember Christmases past, in which this had happened, leaving herself and Tam to their own devices. Often, her brother-- who acted brave and stubborn around everyone but her-- would let her choose what they did, which usually led to hours of the two of them playing with makeshift dolls in her big dollhouse.

It was with this in mind that she went to find her brother. She went to his room, opening the door when he didn't answer her knock.

"Linh!" he exclaimed, trying to hide something, "don't come in!"

Her eyes narrowed, her attempt to be more stoic like him. "Why not? What's that?"

He sighed. "I was making a gift for you. See? Dolls."

Linh peered over his shoulder to look at the dolls he was crafting. They were very rudimentary-- Tam was no doll-maker, for sure-- but she smiled warmly.

"For me? Really?"

He nodded, handing her one-- a mermaid obviously meant to resemble her. "Yeah. I thought... You have the dollhouse, but not the dolls."

She beamed, even as her eyes filled with tears. "Tam... They're beautiful."

Before he could respond, her arms were wrapped tightly around him. He hugged her back, wishing he could protect his sister from all harm.

"Merry Christmas, Linh."

He could hear the smile in her voice as she replied: "Merry Christmas."


End file.
